The invention relates to a wheel and/or brake disk hub for a brake disk for commercial vehicles and to a brake disk.
An internally ventilated brake disk with two friction rings in addition to the pertaining hub is known from German patent document DE 195 44 559 C1. For connecting the brake disk with the hub, in the case of this brake disk, intermediate elements are provided for the torque and power transmission from the cam of the hub to the supporting elements of the disk, which can be fastened on the cams of the hub, for example, by means of bolts. In this case, on the one hand, the cams of the hub engage in the intermediate elements and, on the other hand, the intermediate elements engage in the supporting elements, so that a reliable torque transmission is ensured from the brake disk to the hub in both rotating directions.
The brake disk of German patent document DE 195 44 559 C1 was found to be useful, but a further simplified assembly with low costs for manufacturing and material is desirable. During the assembly, a screwed connection, which is susceptible to rust should preferably be avoided and a good axial fit of the brake disk on the hub should be ensured.
A brake disk and a wheel hub of the above-mentioned type are known from German patent document DE 197 26 674 A1, in which case the axial securing takes place by rings engaging in grooves of the hub. These rings can also be constructed in one piece with the hub.
Based on this prior art, it is an object of the invention to ensure a particularly good ventilation of the brake disk while the assembly of the brake disk is further simplified.
The invention achieves this goal by means of the objects of the independent claims.
The present invention uses a different method than the prior art in that it provides a wheel and/or brake disk hub for receiving a one-piece or multi-piece, and particularly fragmented, brake disk having friction rings, which are preferably connected by way of links. A disk/hub connection for connecting the brake disk with the hub is provided, which is constructed as follows: the brake disk has supporting elements at its inner peripheral area; the hub is equipped with cams at the outer peripheral area; intermediate elements, which are arranged in a distributed manner in the peripheral direction and preferably have a U-shaped construction are provided radially between the hub and the brake disk, which intermediate elements preferably have a base section and two longitudinal sections which are essentially constructed perpendicular to the base section. In this case, the intermediate elements are also placed from one side of the brake disk axially over the cams or supporting elements such that the longitudinal sections project into spaces extending in the peripheral direction between the cams and the supporting elements, and therefore ensure a transmission of the braking torque from the brake disk to the hub. At least one of the cams of the hub is provided with a shoulder which projects radially to the outside and which axially secures toward one side the brake disk placed on the hub. The shoulder interacts with a projection of the brake disk which is formed by a stepped surface on the inner periphery of the brake disk.
The invention therefore implements a disk/hub connection which can be assembled and disassembled extremely easily because no screwed connections are provided. Even after an extended operation under high stress, it is still easily possible to demount the brake disk from the wheel hub. Furthermore, the axial fixing devices, i.e., the xe2x80x9cshoulder at the camxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cstepped inner periphery of the brake diskxe2x80x9d, can be shaped out during the manufacturing of the hub and the brake disk so that separate fastening devices are eliminated for at least one of the two axial directions. Therefore, the at least one shoulder is therefore shaped in one piece to the axial end areas of the cams.
The cams of the hub are advantageously provided with air ducts which, starting axially from the axial exterior sides of the cams, lead into an air duct between the friction rings of the brake disk. In comparison to the prior art of the above-mentioned type, this improves the cooling of the brake disk because it implements an increased air supply from the hub interior into the air gap of the internally ventilated brake disk.
Another embodiment of the invention is characterized in that a (spring) ring, which can be inserted into a surrounding groove, is provided as another axial securing device or as a securing device in the other axial direction, which (spring) ring projects radially from the groove toward the outside. This axial fixing is also particularly cost-effective and is easy to mount.
The invention also implements a one-piece or multi-piece, preferably internally ventilated, brake disk with friction rings which are connected by way of links and which can be placed on a hub. In this case steps 6xe2x80x2, which are molded on radially toward the interior, are provided on the inner periphery of the brake disk in the area of spaces between the supporting elements, which steps (6xe2x80x2) are designed for resting against the shoulders (22) of the cams (15) of the hub (29) which are shaped out in one piece.
Additional advantageous variants of the invention are contained in the other subclaims.